


one night in paris

by michelle_does



Category: El Halcon series - All Media Types, Romeo & Juliet - Takarazuka Revue, Romeo And Juliet - All Media Types, エル･アルコン－鷹－ | El Halcon -The Falcon- (Takarazuka Revue)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-26
Updated: 2021-02-26
Packaged: 2021-03-17 05:40:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29712477
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/michelle_does/pseuds/michelle_does
Summary: au post canon where paris lives and meets young gerard peru idk man i just write the things
Relationships: Count Paris/Gerard Peru
Kudos: 2





	one night in paris

Paris stood on the balcony, running his hand across the ledge. He’d studied each divot, each imperfection in this balcony for months now. He looked out over the edge, admiring the view Juliet had seen each day. It felt like so long since he’d seen her smiling face standing where he was now. He sighed as he stared into the horizon.

“Paris! Paris, where are you?” Lord Capulet’s voice echoed from below. He tensed at the sound of his voice, the most unwelcome in all of Verona.

“Y-Yes?” He sheepishly called back. Suddenly Lord Capulet came into view below the balcony. But beside him was someone else, a tall young man dressed nicely with long hair.

“Come down here Paris,” but before Lord Capulet could finish his request he was nearly down to meet them. Standing in front of the boy now Paris could see his striking face, he seemed similar to many of the boys around town but had something else about him.

“This is Gerard Peru,” Lord Capulet said, “he’ll be staying here for a bit. I thought maybe you could show him around Verona.” The boy gave him a quick bow of gratitude.

“I’m Paris,” he reached out a hand, but the boy didn’t shake it, “it’s nice to meet you.” Instead the boy smiled mischievously at him. In the blink of an eye Lord Capulet had awkwardly walked away and the two were left on their own, stationed below the balcony Paris had been perched at moments before.

“I heard your fiancee died,” the boy said plainly, “that sucks.” There was a silence between them after he said it. Nobody had spoken so plainly to Paris about this but those _were_ the facts. 

“Yeah,” he replied slowly, “Yeah, she did.” He looked at the boy, his face expressed some empathy. But overall he seemed unphased by the idea of what happened. Of course he didn’t know what to say, it’s not like he knew Juliet… Juliet Capulet, the beautiful woman that Paris had lost.

“Well, what is there to do around here?” Gerard asked as he looked around the grounds.

“I’ll give you the tour of Verona,” Paris replied. He held out a hand and the two ran off toward the town.

~~~~~~

Throughout the first week of Gerard arriving in Verona, Paris felt like he had learned so much. He was someone who loved adventure and the thrill of fighting or exploring. He was constantly trying to find new things to get into or learn about while they were going about the town. He also found that he certainly wasn’t afraid of a fight here and there. Though the fights were fewer than they had been for some time, Gerard Peru wasn’t scared to try and start one wherever they went.

“This view is amazing,” Gerard said looking off of Juliet’s balcony. It didn’t take long for Paris to feel comfortable with him, at least comfortable enough to bring him here. Though it was technically _his_ room now, Paris still felt this place was somewhat sacred, a special place he really didn’t want anyone to be. He knew how much it had meant to Juliet to have this spot to herself and he didn’t want to bring just anyone here.

“So the town is kind of that way,” Paris pointed him in the general direction, “but the stars are really the best thing to see here. And the moon, it shines so brightly and is so nice just from here.” Paris found himself once again entranced by the moon’s glow, even as he said these words. He leaned against the ledge of the balcony and continued looking up, admiring the view.

“It’s beautiful,” Gerard said, “thank you for showing me.” Paris still hadn’t broken his gaze from the moon but he could hear Gerard getting closer, sitting on the edge of the balcony now. Quickly he looked toward him, worried briefly that he may fall. But… why? Why did it matter to him?

“Watch how you’re sitting,” he said without realizing. Gerard looked back, concerned, and got off the ledge of the balcony. Instead he now moved closer to Paris, standing beside him now against the ledge. Paris felt the heat rise in his cheeks, his heart beating faster as Gerard got closer. He tried to shake it off and move a bit further away but it wouldn’t stop.

“Paris, have you ever thought about,” Gerard started to speak as his hand rested on Paris’, “what your life will be like now?” As he asked the question Gerard’s fingers tightened around his. He felt his heart rate continue to increase and felt the color rise in his face.

“N-no,” Paris swallowed back his answer, “I haven’t considered it much yet.” It wasn’t a lie. But he couldn’t pretend he hadn’t been thinking about a life away from the Capulets recently. He didn’t _want_ to be under their watchful eye they had just kind of… taken him on.

“A life away from that Lord Capulet?” Gerard suggested quietly, “Maybe starting a life with someone new, someone you picked?” Paris could feel Gerard’s eyes on him now. But despite his best efforts, he felt as though he couldn’t hide his blushing or nervousness now.

“Definitely away from the Capulets,” he answered quickly, “I’m not sure what else I want.” He said shakily, trying his best to keep looking at the moon.

“Well, I’m not so sure about that,” he could hear the smile Gerard had as he spoke, “it’s pretty obvious to me what you want. At least for now.” Paris could feel Gerarad’s hand tighten further on his. He could see him move out of the corner of his eye, quickly but with purpose. And before he knew it Paris leaned into Gerard Peru. He ran his hand through his hair and as they embraced Paris suddenly felt brought back to life. For months he’d been a walking corpse, a shell of who he once was, but now he felt a life in him he’d never known before.

With each breath, movement, or kiss the two became more in sync. It was more beautiful than any dance Paris had ever seen. Before long and without a second thought Paris pulled Gerard indoors from the balcony. Knowing his memories of this night and of this place would never be the same again.

~~~~~~

The light of the morning poured in through the open door as Paris awoke. He turned over for the comfort of his company from the night before but was met with air and a bed sheet. Quickly he looked around and saw not a sign of him anywhere. He pinched himself to make sure he wasn’t dreaming but knew that now, and the night before, had _certainly_ happened.

He dressed and left the room, heading into the rest of the home, hopeful to find some sign of Gerard Peru. But throughout the house there wasn’t a single sign of anyone, not any person at all, inside the home.

Returning to his room, Paris decided to try and get some more sleep. Whatever had caused everyone to leave wasn’t his problem and equally wasn’t something he wanted to deal with. Just as he rested his eyes, he heard a blood curdling scream just outside. He ran to the balcony, fearing the absolute worst, and looked down.

The only sight below the balcony was a very dead Lord Capulet with a dagger inside of him. Blood had pooled around the body and it seemed he had been dead for some time. Paris looked at the gathering crowd of Capulets for _any_ sign of Gerard but couldn’t see him anywhere. Stressed, he sat on the balcony floor. Only to see a piece of paper with a simple note.

  
  


_A gift, from me._

_Until we meet again._


End file.
